


Kiss

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Being an asshole tbh, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is an asshole, Alba is confused - just like many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

It was always hard to Alba to recognize "the moment". A small amout of time when Ross would stop being a mean, cruel bastard, awful at all that "lovers things". That moment used to come very rarely, and Alba kind of feared it. Well, Ross cuddling you at night, kissing your forehead or just calling you “darling”could've be really scary for people who knew him well.

\- C'mon hero. Gimme a kiss.

Alba pursed his lips, standing in front of Ross, blushing all the way from his neck to his ears.

\- W-what are you talking about?

\- Hm? I want to get a kiss from my lover. Is that so strange? - Ross came closer, causing their chests to touch. Alba sighted. He was looking down, trying to avoid Ross's gaze. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach him. Alba leaned his hand on Ross's shoulder and slowly began to rise.

\- Ha? Hero, what are you doing? - Ross smirked, looking at him from above. He was also standing on his tiptoes, still taller than Alba.

\- We must go, mustn’t we? The world is still in danger and you want to act lovey-dovey now?

\- ...what was that all about!?


End file.
